Late Realization Strange Pucca
by The Sword Thief
Summary: It isn't like Pucca to stop chasing Garu, now He's wondering what's happening, and feels like there's something that he has to tell Pucca. summary sucks, Pucca x Garu


A **PUCCA **STORY.

**Title: **Late Realization.

**Summary: **It isn't like Pucca to stop chasing Garu, now He's wondering what's happening, and feels like there's something that he has to tell Pucca.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Pucca :)

--Oh yeah, Summary sucks. :P

Pucca sighed; her lips were shaped to a frown. Her best friend, Ching, began to worry.

"Pucca? Are you alright?" She asked and sat down beside her.

Pucca shook her head, "I give up." She whined.

Ching was shocked on what Pucca said. All those years, and now, she gives up? This can't be. She thought.

"But, Pucca. W-what if Garu had a change of thought?" Ching said, her heart shaped lips formed an awkward smile.

Pucca looked at Ching, her eyes read, 'I don't know. I just give up.'

Ching said, "Um, okay. Just think about it. Uh, bye Pucca." She went out of her room.

"O-okay." Pucca said and had breathed deeply, "Ching?"

"Yeah?" Ching turned around.

"Um, Can we just, y'know… Hang out for awhile?" Pucca asked, shyly.

Ching smiled, "Sure!"

--

The 2 best friends walked together and chatted. Seems like, Pucca forgot about her problem.

Suddenly...

"HEY GUYS!" A boy's voice called out… It's Abyo.

Pucca froze, Uh oh… When it's Abyo, he's with Garu.

Ching knew what it meant. But, maybe, they could sort things out?

The 2 ninja-wannabes went to Pucca and Ching.

"Hey Pucca." Garu said, and closed his eyes ready for the kiss attack.

Weird enough, she didn't do it.

"U-Uh, H-Hi G-G-Garu." Pucca stammered, suddenly froze and ran off somewhere.

"PUCCA! WAIT!" Garu yelled, "What did I do?!"

"What wrong with her?" Abyo asked.

Ching lied, "Um, Issues."

"No, really. It's not like her to just say, Hi Garu and not do the "MWAH" thing!" Abyo said, "This is weird."

"Uh, um. I err, dunno!" Ching nervously said, she can't resist telling the truth. Since its Abyo, the one she likes.

Garu eyed Ching suspiciously, "You're lying; aren't you, Ching?"

Ching jumped, how'd he know?

"Ugh! OK! OK! Pucca is giving up!" Ching blurted out and covered her mouth in disgrace.

Abyo's jaw opened widely, "Her? Giving up? Unlikely!"

'Hi-ya!' He ripped his shirt apart and said, "Follow Pucca!"

Garu was surprised, "So, that's why she was acting weird the past few days."

--

They followed Pucca, but she was no where to be seen. It was already night.

"Um, I gotta go or my Dad will be mad." Ching said and ran off back to their place.

"Mine too." Abyo lied and ran to the police station.

Garu sighed, "PUCCA!"

~A sniff was heard.

Garu's ears were really that sensitive; he followed the sound and saw her in a cliff staring at the moon.

"Pucca? Are you crying?" He asked, it's not like him to be concerned, especially for Pucca… but suddenly, he just realized.

Pucca sniffed, "N-no, I just have something in my eye." Her tone was really sad, like she was really depressed.

"Really? Let me see." Garu said and held her chin up.

Her heart raised, it was beating fast.

"Your eyes are swollen." He noticed.

"It's not, I…" Pucca looked down.

"What's wrong Pucca?"

Pucca's hands formed fists; her emotions were mixed with anger and sadness.

It wasn't like him to be concerned like this! He'd never care about me or anything! He should just leave me alone…

But, somehow, she felt happy that he finally cared.

"It's nothing." She sniffed again, "You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me now." His voice was demanding.

Pucca's anger was about to go to her head but she managed to control.

"OKAY! Look Garu, these past years! YOU KNOW HOW I FELT AND WAS DOING, I know you were annoyed by me… In fact you hated me! But, I was happy you bore with me. Now, I gave up on you!! You're heartless! You never returned any of what I give to you. Your heart in you ninja costume isn't even appropriate for you!" Pucca yelled angrily, tears drops were pouring from her eyes. She looked at Garu and sat down crying like there was no tomorrow.

Garu looked down ashamed, 'She was right. I…I don't know what to say to her. I feel really guilty..'

Garu went to Pucca and hugged her unexpectedly.

Pucca looked at Garu, "G-Garu?"

"I realized all these years; I Love… you." He said and smiled at her, "It's the truth."

Pucca turned away in disgust. "Prove it."

Garu grinned; he wiped off Pucca's tears, cupped his hands to her face and gave her a truthful real kiss.

She was shocked, "You just…" She was too shocked to say anything.

Garu nodded.

Pucca was back to her old self, "COME HERE YOU LITTLE CUTE NINJA!" She screamed.

Garu ran, and ran.

She chased after him, hearts flying around her, "I love you too, Garu!" She called and giggled.

Garu smiled, "Best Day Ever."

:)

THE END. :D

**********************

Whew, I'm DONE! Finally. Hahah.

R&R please. :)

--Lovee3, The Sword Thief // Ela.


End file.
